<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ghost from Jakes past by BrooklynNine9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732894">A ghost from Jakes past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9'>BrooklynNine9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, big secret, set around season 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy have gotten used to parenthood after welcoming their first child but now theres something than could change their whole life’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday 99th precinct 7:42am</p>
<p>Jake and Amy arrive for work after dropping Mac off at Karen’s on their to the precinct and step out of the elevator ready for work.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s already 6 months old already”<br/>
Amy said whilst walking in to the elevator with Jake<br/>
“Me too Ames I can’t believe it either he’s growing up so fast” Jake replied </p>
<p>The squad notice their arrival when Terry says “hey guys”<br/>
“Hey Terry” Jake and Amy reply<br/>
Charles then eagerly asks them “how’s Mac”<br/>
“He’s fine Charles we dropped him off at my mums on the way so he’ll be alright” </p>
<p>Then the squad all greet each other and after catching up for 10 minutes or so they all attend the days briefing.</p>
<p>Captain Holt talks about various cases and more during the briefing and then hands out cases to his detective squad. </p>
<p>“We’ve had a reported cases of b&amp;e’s so Peralta, Boyle I’ll be assigning the case to the two of you”</p>
<p>“Two best buds are in the case we’ll definitely solve it” Jake said whilst high fiving Charles<br/>
“Ye sir the spice boys are on the case” Charles said enthusiastically<br/>
“Charles we’re not the spice boys” Jake replies annoyingly<br/>
“Fine the spice boys are on the case” Holt responded<br/>
Jake puts his head in his hands whilst Rosa happily taunts Jake “ haha”<br/>
“Dismissed” Holt said</p>
<p>The squad clear out of the briefing room and Jake makes his way over to his desk along with Charles and Amy.</p>
<p>“Babe I’m gonna go down to my briefing come down and see my later” Amy said after giving Jake a kiss and a hug<br/>
“Of course I’ll come see you Ames” Jake responded<br/>
Amy started to make her way to the elevator and quickly turned round and said to Jake “I love you”<br/>
“I love you too Ames” Jake responded as Amy got into the elevator to make her way down to her own briefing.</p>
<p>Jake and charles make their way out to their crime scene around 20 minutes later.</p>
<p>Back at the precinct on Amy’s floor<br/>
“Hey Sergeant Santiago have you seen Detective Peralta” a worker said<br/>
“Yea he’s just gone out with Detective Boyle, do you mind me asking you why your looking for my husband” Amy replied<br/>
“It’s just that I delivered all the mail to everyone on the the fourth floor but I forgot to give a letter to Detective Peralta” The worker said<br/>
“Oh” Amy responded<br/>
“Could u give it to him for me when you see him?” the worker asked<br/>
“Of course I can do that” Amy responded<br/>
“Thank you sergeant” the worker replied<br/>
“No problem” Amy said back </p>
<p>Meanwhile in the field Jake and Charles aren’t having much luck with their case.<br/>
“I got nothing what about you Charles?” asked Jake<br/>
“I haven’t gone anything either no one seemed to have anything useful” Charles replied<br/>
“Do u wanna head back to the precinct to go back over what we already have?” Charles asked<br/>
“Ye lets go buddy” Jake replied slightly happier</p>
<p>Amy has made her way to the 4th floor to wait for Jake to get back to give him the letter after receiving a text from Jake saying he’s on his way back to the precinct with Charles and whilst she makes her way to her husbands desk she bumps into Rosa.</p>
<p>“Hey man what are you doing up here?”  Rosa asked<br/>
“Oh I’m just waiting for Jake to get back as somebody asked me to give a letter to Jake that they forgot to do whilst their were handing out everyone’s mail” Amy responded<br/>
“Ok do you know who it’s from?” Rosa asked<br/>
“No but it does seem quite big for a letter” Amy said whilst getting out the envelope to show Rosa<br/>
“Wow you weren’t kidding”, Amy shook her head “I wonder who would sent Jake a letter like this” Rosa said<br/>
“Me neither” Amy responded </p>
<p>5-10 minutes later Jake and Charles make their way into the elevator.</p>
<p>“Hopefully we’ll get something” Jake said<br/>
“Don’t worry Jakey we’ll get something soon, we can’t always get something straight away” Charles replied<br/>
“Ye your right thanks Charles” Jake said happily<br/>
“No problem Jake” Charles responded happily </p>
<p>Jake and Charles step out of the elevator and into the bullpen and at the same time Amy and Rosa turn their heads to see who it is and clocks eyes with Jake and he makes his way over towards his desk.</p>
<p>“Hey Ames what are you doing up here not that I’m complaining?” Jake asked before giving a Amy a quick kiss<br/>
“Well since you would be coming down to see me I thought I’d come up and see you since you were on your way back and someone forgot to give you some mail” Amy replied then giving Jake a kiss back<br/>
“Oh I thought I had all my mail delivered already?” Jake asked questingly whilst sitting at his desk<br/>
“I know babe but whilst they were handing out the mail on my floor they asked if I could give you a letter once I saw you as they forgot and they’d already been to the 4th floor” Amy replied<br/>
“Ok,” Jake then took the letter “thanks Ames” Jake said<br/>
“No problem Jake” Amy responded </p>
<p>Jake then took out the letter and started to read through it whilst Amy, Rosa and Charles chatted. Then Jake continued to read the letter and started to freeze up which Amy realised.</p>
<p>“Hey babe you alright” Amy asked and Jake didn’t respond which started to worry Amy and she asked him again “Jake it’s me are you ok”<br/>
Jake stayed frozen for a another 10 seconds or so before responding with “Why, why”<br/>
“Why what babe?” Amy asked<br/>
“How could she do this to me” Jake replied<br/>
“How could she do what man and who?” Rosa asked.<br/>
Jake started freeze again as he didn’t know how to respond and he decided to get up and grabbed his jacket and was about to start heading out but as he stood up and grabbed his jacket Amy stopped him.<br/>
“Babe what’s wrong?” Amy asked worryingly<br/>
“I’m sorry Ames I need to clear my head and I’m sorry I can’t explain but you can take a look for yourself,” Jake said whilst handing Amy the letter “but only you can read it ok”<br/>
“Of course Jake” Amy replied<br/>
“Well I’m gonna head out can you tell Holt for me” Jake said<br/>
“Ye babe of course” Amy replied<br/>
“Thanks Ames,” Jake said after giving a Amy a kiss then Jake started to make his way to the elevator and turned round and said to Amy “I’ll call you soon Ames I love you”<br/>
“I love you too Jake” Amy responded as Jake got into the elevator and he quickly blew her a kiss as the elevator doors closed.</p>
<p>Amy made her way into the break room to read the letter and as she took out the the letter she thought to herself what made Jake so worried or made him freeze. </p>
<p>Jake was walking round a nearby park when his phone started to ring and he looked at his screen “no caller Id who would be calling me” Jake said as he went to answer the call<br/>
“Hello who is this?” Jake asked<br/>
“Hi Jake” the person on the phone responded<br/>
“Sophia how do you have my number and is it true?” Jake asked<br/>
“I got your number from a friend and yes the letter is all true” Sophia replied<br/>
“WHAT WHY HAVE YOU ONLY JUST TOLD ME?” Jake asked angrily<br/>
“Because I didn’t know how to tell and now it’s your problem” Sophia said<br/>
“Wait is that why you sent me that legal document?” Jake asked more calmly<br/>
“Yes and there all your problem as my life has been ruined because of so that’s all I have to say” Sophia said just as she was about to hang up but Jake cut her off.<br/>
“Wait when?” Jake asked<br/>
“Soon goodbye Jake” Sophia replied and then she hung up the phone.</p>
<p>Jake continued to walk around for a bit to process what had happened today whilst Amy was back at the precinct reading the letter </p>
<p>Amy was reading the letter thinking to herself this can’t be possible then in the envelope there was a picture along with a legal document and she said to herself “Oh this is real”<br/>
Then she decided to call Jake </p>
<p>Jake who was thinking about making his way back to the precinct heard his phone go off again and a smile crept onto his face when he saw it was Amy so he decided to answer it<br/>
“Hey Ames” Jake responded softly and Amy could hear the worry in his voice<br/>
“Hey babe I’ve read the letter and I’m guessing it’s real” Amy said<br/>
“Ye Sophia just called me and told me it was my problem soon that’s why theirs the document in the envelope as well” Jake replied<br/>
“You ok babe?” Amy asked<br/>
“Not really, how could she do this to me” Jake said with tears in his eyes<br/>
Amy continued to listen to him until he said “how could she not tell me that I had a daughter”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 1st meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake is left in shock and utter anger after he found out about his daughter after nearly 5 years and he’s worrying about meeting her and how it’s going to go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake continued to walk around the park felling confused, upset and angry all at once and kept contemplating whether or not to go back to the precinct as he didn’t want to have to answer al load of questions and didn’t really feel like taking about this apart from Amy and he hoped that Amy has kept the letter to herself like he had asked.</p><p>Back at the precinct Amy was getting slightly worried wondering when her husband was coming back and was dreading the onslaught of questions from her friends as she didn’t want to say anything without talking to Jake first and then she was taken out of her thoughts when she saw her phone light up with Jakes name so she quickly answered her phone.</p><p>“Babe are you ok?” Amy asked worryingly<br/>
“Ye I just don’t know what to think right now” Jake relied nervously<br/>
“That’s alright I’m just glad your ok” Amy said<br/>
“Hey I’m gonna make my way back now and can we talk before we say anything to anyone?” Jake asked nervously”<br/>
“Of course we can talk Jake and I won’t tell anyone till your ready as we’ll deal with this together” Amy replied calmly<br/>
“Thanks Ames, all right I’ll see you soon I love you” Jake replied slightly more relaxed<br/>
“I love you too babe and I’ll see you soon” Amy replied before the two of them hung up </p><p>Amy made her way out of the break room and over to Jakes desk to wait for him and as you made her way over to her husband’s desk and could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she sat down and knew what was coming next.</p><p>“Is Jake ok?” Terry asked<br/>
“Ye he is now he just gone to try and get his head around it” Amy replied<br/>
“What’s up with him?” Rosa asked<br/>
“I’m sorry I can’t let you know as Jake said he wants to talk with me first” Amy responded<br/>
“Ok well at least he’s better than before and you’ll let him know we’re all here for him” Charles said sadly<br/>
“Of course Charles and he knows you’re all here for him and he’ll tell you all about it soon” Amy said<br/>
“Ok just let us know if he needs anything” Holt said<br/>
“Will do sir” Amy replied whilst everyone made their way to their desks </p><p>Amy text Jake to ask where he wanted to talk and he suggested them talking at her desk so he doesn’t have to worry about his friends questions, so Amy made her way to the elevator and shortly after made her way to her desk to wait for her husband patiently.</p><p>Jake arrived at the precinct and nervously made his way into the elevator and nervously tapping his feet on the floor and soon enough the doors opened up revealing the 1st floor and he immediately clocked eyes with Amy and made his way over to her and they both embraced in a big hug and Jake then took a seat next to her.</p><p>After around 10 minutes of talking Amy brought up her husbands phone call with Sophia.</p><p>“So what did Sophia tell you?” Amy asked nervously<br/>
“She just told me now that it’s all my problem and she can ruin my life like she has apparently ruined Sophias which honestly I can’t see how that could have happened maybe she was struggling but she could have told me earlier” Jake replied<br/>
“I know she could have babe but at least you know now” Amy said reasonably<br/>
“I just can’t stop thinking that I’ve turned into my dad like I abandoned my kid” Jake said sadly<br/>
“You’re not like your dad as you’ve never left me or Mac and you didn’t abandon your daughter it’s not your fault you never knew please don’t ever think that your turning into your dad” Amy pleaded<br/>
“I know I’m just spiralling thanks Ames” Jake replied slightly calmer<br/>
“No problem babe but do you mind if I ask you something” Amy said nervously<br/>
“Of course Ames you can ask me anything” Jake responded happily<br/>
“Ok do you know when your going to meet her? Amy asked carefully<br/>
“Not really Sophia just told me soon so I’m guessing it could be in the next week or in a few days so I’m not exactly sure” Jake replied<br/>
“Ok” is all Amy could say </p><p>Jake and Amy talked for a little longer before making their way to the fourth floor as they decided to let their friends know about what was happening and what the letter was about.</p><p>They made their way out of the elevator and again Amy could feel all the eyes on her and Jake this time but Holt took her out her thoughts.</p><p>“Ah Peralta it’s good to your back” Holt said whilst making his way out of his office and over the the squad<br/>
“I’m sorry for just getting up and leaving sir” Jake said nervously<br/>
“It’s ok son I’m just glad your better and we’re al here for you if you need to talk” Holt replied and started to make his way to his office<br/>
Amy gave Jake a reassuring squeeze to his hand to let him know she’s gonna be by his side and Jake said “Actually sir I’d like to let you all know what freaked me out”<br/>
“Oh ok lets talk in my office” Holt relied </p><p>The squad made their way into Holts office and Jake started to explain everything from the letter and filled everyone in on everything that was going on and he showed everyone the letter, documents and the picture to let them all understand why he froze up earlier.</p><p>“So Sophia never told that she gave birth to your daughter?” Terry asked nervously<br/>
“Ye and she never even let me know she was pregnant either” Jake replied slightly angry<br/>
“Oh boo I’m so sorry come here” Gina said whilst giving Jake a hug<br/>
“Thanks Gina” Jake replied<br/>
“So does she know about you man?” Rosa asked<br/>
“Well according to Sophia she had told her all about me and that she always wanted to meet me but Sophia never let her” Jake replied<br/>
“I’m sorry man that sucks” Rosa responded<br/>
“Ye it does but at least now I’ll be able to hopefully have a good relationship with her and be a good dad to her” Jake said<br/>
“Well son after seeing you with Mac I’m sure you’ll be a great dad to your daughter as well” Holt said<br/>
“Thank you sir but it’s a lot easier when you have the best wife and mother besides you every step of the way” Jake responded<br/>
“Thanks babe” Amy said whilst leaning into Jake<br/>
“How are you dealing with this Amy?” Terry asked cautiously<br/>
“Well I was shocked but I’ll be by Jakes side all the way as that’s what we’ve always done and promised to do so and It’ll be difficult raising a girl that’s not my own but I’ll treat her like she’s my own” Amy replied<br/>
“I’m proud of you both” Holt said<br/>
Jake and Amy both nodded towards their captain in appreciation for his compliment</p><p>After a lot more talking the squad all went back to work after processing all the news and Jake went back to his desk just thinking about meeting his daughter.</p><p>A couple of days go bye and Amy’s sat at her desk and decides to go and see Jake about going and grabbing some lunch.</p><p>Amy made her way into the 4th floor bullpen and made her way over to her husband and gave him a quick case and said hi to everyone and sat down next to Jake and then her head along with Jakes turned round and the sound of the elevator doors opening which revealed a little girl who Amy and Jake instantly realised who it was.</p><p>Flashback to 5 minutes prior </p><p>Sophia has dropped off her daughter outside the precinct after telling her daughter that she’s had enough of her and she’s all her fathers problem now.</p><p>“Go and find your father as your his problem now” Sophia said<br/>
“I’ve never met him” her daughter replied<br/>
“Well you’ll have to find him yourself” Sophia responded as she left her daughter at the doors of the 99th precinct </p><p>The little girl made her way to an officer and managed to get the location for her dads floor and she made her way along with an over eager officer Jennings to the elevator to the 4th floor.</p><p>Back to present time </p><p>“Officer Jennings what are you doing here?” Amy asked<br/>
“Sorry sergeant but detective Peralta has a visitor” Jennings replied eagerly<br/>
“I’m here to talk to a detective Peralta” the girl said</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will focus more on Jake and his daughter and finding out about how his daughter was feeling about everything that had gone on.</p><p>Also Gina is back at the 99.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jakes little girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake spends some time getting to know his daughter and also lets her spend time with more of her family and he also introduces her to her new found family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the girl asked for Jake the squad all turned their attention to the elevator and the little girl which they all had a rough idea of who it was and were all silent as they watched on.</p><p>Jake took a few steps towards Officer Jennings and the girl who he had just learnt that she was his daughter.</p><p>“Hi I’m Detective Peralta” Jake said happily<br/>
“Hi” is all the girl could respond as she had never her met her dad before<br/>
“Would you like for us to talk in private?” Jake asked kindly<br/>
“Yes please” the girl replied nervously </p><p>Jake made his way to the briefing room as his daughter followed him into the briefing room and Jake closed the doors for privacy.</p><p>Then the squad all waited at their desks not seeming to see anything as they were all a bit shocked over the surprise arrival of Jakes daughter.</p><p>Jake started of the conversation first as he was nervous but could see that so was his daughter.</p><p>“Hi I’m so glad that I’m able to meet you” Jake said happily<br/>
“Me too” the girl replied excitedly </p><p>Then the pair spent a good twenty minutes talking and getting to know each other and the girl had warmed to Jake after a couple of minutes and they shared some hugs and the girl seemed extremely happy over meeting her dad.</p><p>“What’s wrong sweetie?” Jake asked<br/>
“Sorry daddy it’s just that I’ve only just met you even though my mum told me all about you it’s just that your already better than my mum” the replied with happy tears in her eyes<br/>
“Why do you say that?” Jake asked<br/>
“Well it’s just that after you’ve only just found out about me you’ve already been more welcoming than my mum has ever been and already been more caring as my mum says that I’m your problem now as if I ruined her life even though from as early as I can remember she was always working, getting drunk with her friends or going out with some guy and the only time she was really  home was when she was sleeping as I spent a lot of my time with babysitters or my mums friends or my aunt until I started preschool which hasn’t been that long ago” the girl replied seemingly out of breath after her rant<br/>
“Oh I’m so sorry sweetie” Jake said whilst taking his daughter in a big hug<br/>
“Thanks daddy I’m just so happy to be here now and as to use my mums words I’m glad I’m your problem now and get to stay with you” the girl said happily<br/>
“I’m glad your my problem but I don’t see you as a problem at all my little princess” Jake replied<br/>
“Thanks for just being so welcoming dad” the girl said<br/>
“Of course pumpkin and I’m always going to be here for you” Jake said </p><p>They spent around another 10-20 more minutes talking until Jake poked his head out of the briefing room which caught the squads attention.</p><p>“Babe is everything ok?” Amy asked<br/>
“Yes Ames it is but I actually have something to ask you” Jake replied excitedly<br/>
“Of course Jake you can ask me anything” Amy responded<br/>
“Well would like to meet her?” Jake asked<br/>
“Of course babe I’ll be there in a minute” Amy replied and Jake nodded </p><p>Amy nervously made her way into the break room and the sight made her so happy as she closed the doors behind her.</p><p>“Ames meet Anna Peralta” Jake said happily as he held his daughter<br/>
“Hi Anna baby my names Amy I’m so happy to meet you” Amy said excitedly<br/>
“Ye your daddy’s wife” Anna said with a giggle<br/>
“Ye I sure am and now I’m not the only lucky one to have your daddy in my life” Amy said<br/>
“Ye I’m sorry that you have to share my daddy with me” Anna said<br/>
“Oh I don’t mind but there’s someone else we need to share him with” Amy said happily thinking about her and Jakes son Mac<br/>
Anna looked at her dad confused and asked “Daddy what does Amy mean”<br/>
“Well sweetie me and Amy recently had a baby boy so your a big sister” Jake replied happily<br/>
“Wow” is all Anna could say<br/>
“You ok Anna?” Amy asked<br/>
“Ye I’m more than ok as not only I have finally met my dad, moving in with him and his pretty and amazing wife and now I have a sibling I couldn’t be better” Anna said seemingly over the moon<br/>
“That’s so great to her Anna” Jake said<br/>
“Ye I’m glad your ok with living with me, your dad and now your little brother” Amy said<br/>
“Well I’ve always wanted to have a sibling possibly siblings and to live with two parents as a happy family” Anna said<br/>
“I’m so happy that your ok with all of this sweetie”<br/>
“Ye me too baby and I know I’m not your mum but that won’t make me treat you any different” Amy said<br/>
“Thank you Amy and can you ask you and something” Anna said<br/>
“Of course Anna” Jake and Amy said together<br/>
“What’s my brother name?” Anna asked<br/>
“Mac” Jake replied eagerly<br/>
“Is it short for McClane?” Anna followed up to which Jake nodded and Anna’s face seemed to light up<br/>
“Your definitely Jakes daughter” Amy said before letting out a short laugh<br/>
“Ye well my mum told me all about my dads love for die hard and my mum liked it a lot and that along with telling me all about my dad and actually letting me meet him are the only good things she’s ever done for me” Anna said happily but ended sadly<br/>
“Well me and your daddy are here now sweetie” Amy said happily </p><p>Jake,Amy and Anna spent some more time before talking and Jake had told Anna about her family and Anna seemed eager to meet them all so Jake and Amy decided to introduce Anna to the squad.</p><p>The squad all turned around as they heard the briefing doors open and noticed Amy walk out and then shortly after they saw Jake walking out holding his daughter and no one said anything until Jake broke the silence.</p><p>“Guys I’d like you to meet my daughter Anna Peralta” Jake said happily with Anna letting out a giggle </p><p>Then Jake spent time introducing Anna to all of his friends/ family and vice versa and seemed really happy with getting to meet all of her family.</p><p>Jake noticed that Anna went quiet “You ok sweetie?” Jake asked<br/>
“Ye daddy I’m just so happy to be part of such a big and loving family and can’t wait to meet the rest of them” Anna<br/>
“And they can’t wait to me you too baby” Amy added </p><p>After Anna was introduced to everyone and Jake told everyone about her suddenly Jake realised he had to get back to work and he didn’t have many options as his lunch break wasn’t for another hour.</p><p>Amy had a solution though.</p><p>“Hey babe how about I take Anna with me to grab some lunch” Amy said<br/>
“Anna sweetie would you be ok with spending some time with Amy?” Jake asked<br/>
“Ye daddy I’d love too as it’ll be fun to get to know each other more” Anna replied happily<br/>
“Thank you princess” Jake said<br/>
“No problem daddy” Anna said </p><p>Amy took Anna’s hand and was making their way towards the elevator until Rosa and Gina stopped them.</p><p>“Hi Auntie Ro-Ro and Auntie Gina” Anna said happiness<br/>
“Hi Anna” Rosa and Gina both replied<br/>
“Is everything ok?” Amy asked Gina and Rosa<br/>
“Ye girl we were just wondering if we could join you for lunch so we can get to know our adorable niece” Gina replied<br/>
“Is that alright with you baby?” Amy asked Anna<br/>
“Ye it’ll be fun” Anna replied<br/>
“Well we should probably let your dad know” Gina said<br/>
“Hey boo” Gina said as she made her way over to Jake<br/>
“Hey Gina” Jake replied<br/>
“Is it ok if me and Rosa join Amy and Anna for lunch as” Gina said as Jake interrupted her<br/>
“If Anna’s fine with it then so am as I trust you and Rosa so it’s fine and Amy will be with you also” Jake said<br/>
“Thanks boo” Gina said as she made her way back to Amy, Rosa and Anna </p><p>Later on when they all came back from lunch they all seemed to have fun as they made their way into the elevator with Anna holding onto Amy’s hand as she bounced up and down with excitement as she was just like Jake as she talked a lot and didn’t like to be quiet and they all had a fun time but the elevator came to a stop and revealed the 4th floor bullpen and Amy immediately noticed along with Anna that Jake wasn’t at his desk.</p><p>“Where’s daddy?” Anna asked confused<br/>
“I’m not sure Anna” Amy replied confused as well </p><p>They made their way over to Terry as Rosa and Gina followed and stayed a bit behind.</p><p>“Hey guys did you have fun?” Terry asked<br/>
“Ye we did but where’s Jake?” Amy asked<br/>
“Santiago I see you have all returned from your lunch and I see you had a good time” Holt said as he made his way out of his office and towards Terry’s desk<br/>
“Yes sir like I told Terry we had a fun time but can you please tell me where he is?” Amy asked<br/>
“Who Santiago?” Holt asked<br/>
“Where’s my daddy?” Anna asked<br/>
“Oh sorry Anna but your Dad had to go out with your Uncle Charles for work” Holt replied<br/>
“Oh will he be back?” Anna asked<br/>
“Of course he will Anna” Amy responded calmly<br/>
“Ok” is all Anna could say </p><p>As Anna waited for Jake to come back Amy waited at his desk with her and stayed with her till Jake returned.</p><p>Soon enough Jake and Charles returned and seemed to have taken a bit longer as they decided to grab there lunch after they were done with their interviews.</p><p>“Daddy” Anna shouted as she ran over to Jake after noticing his return and Jake quickly handed his lunch to Charles<br/>
“Hey Anna you ok?” Jake asked as he picked her up<br/>
“Ye I just came back with Amy,Auntie G and Auntie Ro-Ro and you weren’t here and I wanted to tell you how much fun we had” Anna replied<br/>
“Well that’s really good to hear sweetie” Jake replied </p><p>Then Amy made her way to the 1st floor and Jake spent some time with Anna and Amy at her desk whilst he had his lunch as they told him about ball the fun they had.</p><p>A few hours later their shifts were over and Jake and Amy had got all their things ready to go home and Anna was excited to see her new home and get used to her new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the next one will focus more on Anna coming home with Jake and Amy for the 1st time and meeting other members of her family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anna’s new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna comes home with Jake and Amy for the first time as she moved in with them in their apartment and she also meets a couple more family members.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake and Amy had arrived at their apartment for the 1st time with Anna who was excited for going to her new home but not as excited as meeting her baby brother Mac who was staying with Jakes parents for the night as his mom offered to watch him after hearing about the news of Jakes daughter who they were both eager to meet.</p><p>Jake and Amy walked into their apartment after Anna who stood still and seemed to be taking everything in and she then set off around the apartment to see what her new home was like and she wandered over to one of the many photos that Jake and Amy had in their apartment but this one only had Jake and Amy in it and Anna realised it was from their weeding day.</p><p>“You ok sweetie?” Jake asked <br/>“Ye is this from your wedding?” Anna asked <br/>“Yes it’s one of the photos and one of the ones we have” Amy said <br/>“You both look really happy” Anna said <br/>“Ye and I’m still happy but now I’m even happier” Jake replied whilst wrapping an arm around Amy’s waist <br/>“Ye now that your in our life’s baby” Amy said to Anna<br/>“Really?” Anna asked <br/>“Of course sweetie” Jake replied back and Anna gave him a hug </p><p>The three of them spent some time together before  it was Anna’s bedtime and when it was Jake took to her new bedroom which he had set up the spare bedroom to be which seemed happy with.</p><p>“What’s that for Anna?” Jake asked as Anna gave him a loving hug<br/>“Just for all you’ve done for me already it’s incredible” Anna replied <br/>“We’re just glad you like it baby” Amy said as she her way into Anna’s room </p><p>Then shortly after Jake read a story to Anna she was fast asleep and Jake and went to bed after deciding to have an early night as they were going to Jakes mums to pick up Mac and introduce his parents to Anna.</p><p>The drive was relatively calm as they all seemed to be chatting and having which helped Jakes nerves as he was a bit worried about Anna meeting his parents but Amy assured him it would be fine and he trusts Amy so he started to feel better about the day.</p><p>Soon enough they had arrived at Karen’s to not just pick up Mac but also for Karen and Roger to meet their newly found out about granddaughter.</p><p>Amy had knocked and within seconds Karen welcomes her in and Amy said Jake would be coming in a minute and Karen made her way with Amy into the living room where Roger was and he let Amy know that Mac was having a nap so they sat together in the living room chatting till Jake interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“Mom dad meet your granddaughter Anna Peralta” Jake said as he made his way into the living room whilst holding Anna who giggled as he bounced her <br/>“Hi honey it’s so good to meet you I’m your Grandma Karen” Karen said<br/>“Hi” is all Anna could respond with <br/>“And I’m your Grandpa Roger” Roger said before looking back at Jake with a smile who smiled back </p><p>They spent some time letting Jakes parents and Anna get to know each other a bit but got along pretty well and after a while of talking Jake went to get Mac as he had awoken from his nap and after calming him down made his way back into the living room.</p><p>“Anna sweetie meet your brother Mac” Jake said whilst sitting down next to his daughter <br/>“Wow” Anna replied as she was lost for words as she’s always wanted siblings<br/>“You wanna hold her sweetie?” Jake asked which Anna immediately nodded so Jake carefully repositioned Mac in his sisters arms <br/>“He’s so cute and he looks like you dad” Anna said <br/>“He sure does Amy said whilst moving close to Jake </p><p>Then the 6 of them spent some more time chatting until Jake and Amy realised they should be heading home.</p><p>They arrived back at their apartment and Anna walked in holding Mac closely which Jake and Amy thought was so adorable.</p><p>“I can’t wait to your big sister and I’m gonna be the best one there is and I’ll be here for you like daddy and Amy are always here for us because that’s what’s family’s for” Anna said whilst looking down at Mac </p><p>Jake and Amy who had thought they saw a an adorable moment mere seconds ago now silently agree with one quick luck at each other that was they just witnessed tops every adorable thing they’ve ever seen and how excited to have a new member join their loving family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed my other short story and I hope you’ll enjoy my new series of stories that I’m working on with the 1st story being an introduction kind of which will set up the series.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I didn’t  know what to title this and also this is my first attempt at writing so I’m sorry if it’s bad and I appreciate feedback and will start working on the second part soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>